virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtua Fighter 5
Virtua Fighter 5 is the fifth game in Sega's Virtua Fighter series and direct sequel to Virtua Fighter 4. It was released on July 12, 2006 into Japanese arcades, and to PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in 2007. It was followed in the arcades by Virtua Fighter 5 R in 2008, and Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown in 2010. Final Showdown was released as a downloadable title on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in June 2012. Plot The Fourth World Fighting Tournament had come down to one final fight between Kage-Maru and Shun Di. But as Kage-Maru was about to deliver the final blow to Shun, the glowing, silver form of Dural interrupted the match. "Mother..." Kage-Maru whispered, facing the transformed being that had once been Tsukikage. Knowing full well that it was too late to save his mother, Kage-Maru destroyed her with own hands. But when he looked at her face, his expression froze. "This is..." Concerned by Dural's defeat, Judgement 6 captured Vanessa for the next phase of the Dural program. But before they could could turn her into the next Dural, she disappeared -- apparently with inside help of someone. But they had already captured her combat data into the production-model Dural, and thus J6 announced the Fifth World Fighting Tournament to test the abilities of the new V-Dural and to determine the identity of the traitors with J6. All the invitations for the Fifth World Fighting Tournament have been sent and now the 17 best fighters in the world begin their final phases of preparation. They must learn from prior mistakes and perfect every aspect of their mind, body, and soul - for there is no room for mistakes in this competition. Characters New Characters *Eileen *El Blaze Returning Characters *Akira Yuki *Pai Chan *Lau Chan *Wolf Hawkfield *Jeffry McWild *Kage-Maru *Sarah Bryant *Jacky Bryant *Shun Di *Lion Rafale *Aoi Umenokoji *Lei-Fei *Vanessa Lewis *Brad Burns *Goh Hinogami Boss *Dural Changes from Virtua Fighter 4 New Characters Two new characters are featured in Virtua Fighter 5. The first character, Eileen, is a young girl who uses Monkey Kung Fu and enters the tournament to face her idol, Pai, whom she saw at a martial arts demonstration prior to the fifth tournament. The second character is El Blaze, a lucha libre wrestler who wishes to defeat Wolf Hawkfield. Gameplay *Throw speed has been reduced, from 8 frames to 12 frames. In addition, "Instant", or 0-frame throws re-appear from Virtua Fighter 3 in guaranteed throw situations (such as during an evade). *To encourage a more "moral" style of play, Sega introduce the Clash System: when initiated with the right timing, an attack can be canceled out with a throw, creating a clash and leaving both players at +0 frame advantage (neutral). *Offensive Move: pressing Punch + Kick + Guard during an evade will initiate an angled forward dash. In addition, pressing Punch or Kick during OM will initiate an attack which can lead to side or back stagger or crumple, leading to a guaranteed combo opportunity. Ranking System The ranking system in Virtua Fighter 5 is different from Virtua Fighter 4. The following outlines the ranks obtainable: *10th Kyu to 1st Kyu *1st Dan to 10th Dan After the Dan ranks, a character's title is dependent on winning percentage. *If a character's winning percentage is less than 70 percent they will obtain the following ranks: Master - Defender - Enforcer - Sentinel - Protector - Guardian - Paladin - Liberator *If a character's winning percentage is between 70 and 80 percent they will obtain the following ranks: Master - Hunter - Raider - Barbarian - Assassin - Slayer - Berserker - Destroyer *If a character's winning percentage is above 80 percent they will obtain these ranks: Master - Warrior - Veteran - Gladiator - Vindicator - Avenger - Vanquisher - Conqueror This implementation has led to some players' confusion as to what is the highest rank. Upon obtaining "Conqueror" players have not gone through the other two ranking trees, and so, believe that other ranks exist above them. A character's winning percentage can and does change over time. This can lead to crossing from one rank tree to another (i.e. an "Enforcer" can rank up to "Barbarian" and then up or down to "Vindicator" or "Protector"). The only time a rank tree is final is when a character obtains their 28th rank, "Liberator", "Destroyer", or "Conqueror". It is impossible to change ranks once a character obtains their final rank, the experience bar stops moving, even when fighting other 28th rank opponents. It also appears to be impossible to rank down from this level, locking a character into their final title. Updates Version B (PlayStation 3) The PlayStation 3 port is based around the Version B revision. On January 16, 2008 Sega confirmed online features will not be added to the PlayStation 3 version due to the Version B's technical limitations. Version C (Xbox 360) The Xbox 360 port of Virtua Fighter 5, released as Virtua Fighter 5 Online in North America, and Virtua Fighter 5 Live Arena in Japan, benefits from the additions and refinements that have been made to the Version C arcade revision, including online play and an online update ability. Version D Version D added pirate-themed costumes and accessories, and weapons for characters to use during win poses. ''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' Released for the arcades on July 24th 2008, Virtua Fighter 5 R features brand new stages as well as a new character named Jean Kujo, who practices Karate. The sumo wrestler Taka-Arashi also returns, making his first appearance since Virtua Fighter 3 and bringing the fighter count up to 20 (counting Dural). Version B of Virtua Fighter 5 R was officially released in the Japanese arcades on May 21, 2009. This version featured changes in the animations of moves on all the characters, as well as changes to enhance the gameplay modes, and an improved camera system. Version C was released on November 25, 2009. However this particular version mainly added new team items for the character's outfits. ''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown was officially released in Japanese arcades on July 29th 2010, and features new character costumes and animations. Version A of Final Showdown was released on April 20, 2011. Final Showdown came to PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 as a downloadable title in June 2012, with online play on both platforms. Reception *'1UP' A+http://www.1up.com/reviews/virtua-fighter-5 *'Gamer.tm' 9 out of 10http://web.archive.org/web/20080118053517/http://www.gamer.tm:80/review.php?id=1636 *'Game Informer' 9 out of 10http://www.gamerankings.com/ps3/932831-virtua-fighter-5/articles.html *'IGN' 9 out of 10http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/831/831623p1.html *'Eurogamer' 9 out of 10http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/r_virtuafighter5_360 *'OXM' 9 out of 10http://www.oxm.co.uk/article.php?id=1710 *'Electronic Gaming Monthly' 9.5, 10, 9.5 out of 10http://www.1up.com/news/egm-scorecard-crackdown-vf5 *'Famitsu' 34 out of 40http://www.gamebrink.com/playstation-3/2260-Virtua_Fighter_5-info.html *'Gamerankings' 86.57%http://www.gamerankings.com/ps3/932831-virtua-fighter-5/index.html *'GameTrailers' 88 out of 100http://www.gamerankings.com/ps3/932831-virtua-fighter-5/articles.html *'Official Xbox Magazine' 9.0/10 needed *'IGN' 8.8 out of 10http://www.ign.com/articles/2007/02/21/virtua-fighter-5-review *'Gamespot' 8.1 out of 10http://www.gamespot.com/reviews/virtua-fighter-5-review/1900-6166151/ Gallery Virtua_Fighter_5.png|Logo VF5 PS3 JP.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 3 cover VF5 X360 JP.jpg|Japanese Xbox 360 cover Videos Virtua Fighter 5 - Trailer|Virtua Fighter 5 Trailer Virtua Fighter 5 - Version B intro|Version B (PlayStation 3) intro File:Virtua Fighter 5 (Intro)|Version C (Xbox 360) intro Virtua Fighter 5 PS3 All Costume A-D| VF5 Stages|Virtua Fighter 5 Stages References External Links *Official website (archive.org) Category:Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games